MP3
by Mistyket
Summary: iPod Challenge. 10 canciones... 10 drabbles.


_¡Hola! Pues como no quería quedarme atrás decidí hacer este pequeño reto, en honor de la persona que me sugirió que lo intentará. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Sumi! _

_Gracias a la ayuda de Andy por proporcionarme la música, ánimos y además de hacerle de beta. Sin más ni más los dejo leer, espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

**MP3  
**_iPod Challenge_

**Turning Tables – **_Adele_

- Y además de todo apestas a alcohol. ¡Eres un imbécil!

Aquello fue la última frase antes de que perdiera el control por completo. Sus ojos se achicaron de un modo que paralizó a la muchacha que por primera vez en su vida se sentía intimidada por el que creía era el amor de su vida.

No estaba segura en qué momento su vida se había convertido en el infierno mismo, cuando hace un par de años atrás después de aquella tímida, tonta y perfecta confesión de su mejor amigo parecía abrirle paso a la vida que siempre había fantaseado con él.

Al principio todo era perfecto, era inclusive mejor de lo que esperaba. Había pospuesto sus planes de ingresar a la elite por vivir con él, creía sería el primer paso para su feliz vida juntos. Tal vez aquello fue su primer error.

Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió un fuerte apretón en su hombro, y la mirada turbia de Ash era una que jamás había visto antes. La estaba lastimando y poco a poco la arrinconaba sin mucha escapatoria.

- Ash, me estás lastimando.

- Ya estoy harto de que me reclames todo. Si quiero largarme al bar y regresar hasta una semana después, puedo hacerlo... ¡Es mi vida! ¡Deja de controlarme!

- Ash...

- Cállate, no he terminado.

- En serio, me lastimas...

- ¡Te dije que te callaras!

Y así fue de un momento a otro que estaba tirada en el suelo y sentía un fuerte dolor en su labio roto, pero nada comparado con lo destrozado de su corazón. Esto había sido demasiado, nunca esperó que él fuera capaz de esto; al parecer él tampoco porque aquella mirada sombría había cambiado por una incrédula de sus propias acciones.

- Mist... Yo... -

No lo dejó hablar, se levantó rápidamente con el poco orgullo que le quedaba, le dedicó una última mirada antes de salir de su departamento y de su vida en definitiva. Volvería a tomar las riendas de su vida, no la lastimaría de nuevo, lograría todas las metas que se había planteado, cuando lo volviera a ver ella estaría de pie y orgullosa pero este era el momento de alejarse de él y darle la vuelta a su vida.

**Stay (Faraway, So Close!)** – _U2_

- ¿Así es ahora?

Se espantó un poco al escuchar su voz tan de repente en aquel parque vacio, a pesar de que había sido ella quien lo había llamado. No contestó a esa pregunta al aire, continuó en prender aquel cigarrillo para calmar su ansiedad; para liberar las tensiones y su alma si es que se pudiera con cada exhalación del tabaco.

A él no le había sorprendido ver aquel mensaje en su celular que tan solo decía un "Ven". Ya sabía donde verla, sabía que se encontraría en mal estado y lo comprobaba al ver como trataba de esconder ese golpe en su ojo derecho con un poco de maquillaje ocultándolo tras su mechón de cabellos pelirrojos.

- ¿Me das uno?

Aquello sorprendió a su amiga, pero solo se dedicó a estirar la cajetilla para que tomara un cigarrillo. No dijo nada, sentía que tenía que quedarse para ella… que era lo que más necesitaba. Y así, por largos minutos donde ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que de pronto aquella pelirroja rompió no el silencio, sino la distancia para abrazarlo por completo… con fuerza, con necesidad y él se dedicó a darle ese soporte.

- Llévame a su departamento – y eso lo sorprendió, no esperaba sentirla resignada y con el espíritu acabado. No quería llevarla con aquel intento de hombre, por más que ella dijera en ocasiones anteriores que tan solo era estrés de su trabajo, presión económica; no, ese desgraciado no merecía tenerla.

- Quédate

- ¿Ash? No puedo, Steve…

- Déjame quedarme contigo…

- Pero…

- Quédate conmigo, solo una noche – eso sería suficiente porque él la trataría como merecía, ella no volvió a pronunciar palabra solo se dedicó a abrazarlo una vez más, soltando sus temores y ansiedades… se quedó con él.

**Girlfriend **– _Avril Lavigne_

- ¡Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que traía mi pokegear todo el tiempo!

La única risa invadió el ambiente. Misty soltó un bufido fastidiada ante la extravagante rubia que no dejaba de reír y atosigar a su amigo. No soportaba a su novia, no solo por el hecho que era una persona ególatra, no… no le gustaba nada porque Ash merecía a alguien mejor, y en su mirada podía notar que él también lo pensaba.

No, no estaba loca. Notaba la manera en que él la veía, la sonrisa que siempre se formaba en su rostro cuando pasaban momentos a solas. Necesitaba hacer algo al respecto, para hacerle ver la realidad.

- ¡Diablos! Mi amor, se me hace tarde... - la rubia interrumpió sus pensamientos - El profesor en serio me va reprobar si vuelvo a llegar tarde, nos vemos en la noche.

Después ella solo se despidió con un pequeño beso y se fue corriendo a su clase.

Obviamente sin despedirse de Misty, porque era conocido por cualquier persona que ninguna se soportaba. Conforme la rubia se fue alejando, Misty se acercó más al morocho sentándose justo en el lugar que había dejado su novia.

- En serio, no sé como la soportas – bufó molesta, acomodándose en el pequeño sillón.

- ¡Ey!

- ¿Qué? Es bastante tonta, si me lo preguntas.

- No lo es... Tan sólo es...

- ¿Superficial?

- Mist...

- ¿Egocéntrica?

- ¡Ya! ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

- Nada, tan solo creo que puedes tener otra novia.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo a quién?

No dijo nada, solo se acercó al rostro del entrenador, cada vez más cerca, tanto que podía palpar el nerviosismo de Ash. Justo cuando parecía que el contacto de sus labios se iba a dar, fue en el instante que él cerró sus ojos para sentir el ansiado roce... Misty se limitó a dar un suave contacto de sus labios sobre su mejilla.

Ash abrió los ojos sorprendido para ver a la pelirroja ya un poco más lejos, sonriéndole divertida.

- Creo que ya sabes quién puede ser tu nueva novia - y sin dejar de sonreír, se alejó del muchacho.

**Te lo pido por favor **– _Jaguares_

La ligera lluvia pronto se convirtió en una feroz tormenta, más nada de eso importaba ya que estaban refugiados en aquel departamento suyo. Había un poco de desorden, pero era lo de menos. Habían planeado ver toda la noche películas tontas junto con una gran dotación de palomitas y chocolates, ya que esa noche lluviosa se alineaba perfectamente para hacerlo.

Disfrutaba del calor reconfortante en su pecho al sentir la pequeña cabeza de su novia sobre él, mientras seguían viendo las escenas de la tercera película que ella había escogido.

Antes se hubiera quejado infinitamente por obligarlo a ver este tipo de películas, más poco le importaba porque tan solo tenerla en sus brazos hacía que todo valiera la pena; porque ella siempre estaba para él, porque ella había sido su guía y soporte en los momentos más difíciles, porque en ese grandioso año que llevaban juntos había descubierto tantas cosas que, simplemente se dio cuenta que jamás quería perderla, no permitiría porque quería hacerla tan feliz como él era gracias a ella.

- Mist… no te vayas jamás.

- ¿Uh?... Creo que ya te afecto tanta película romántica.

- En serio Mist, no me dejes nunca… por favor.

- Ash, no pienso hacerlo… – y selló aquella sentencia con un pequeño beso.

**You only live once** – _The Strokes_

¡Vaya que no la entendía! Estaba seguro que jamás acabaría de entenderla por completo. Aquella pelirroja que solo se dedicaba a darle dolores de cabeza desde que tenía memoria.

Si de niños peleaban por cualquier ridiculez, ahora cualquier cosa era un detonante de una pelea. Si el llegaba tarde, si se entretenía atendiendo a sus admiradoras… lo peor es que ni siquiera estaban juntos... oficialmente hablando.

- ¿Te quedarás? – le preguntó a la chica que no dijo nada.

Estaba fastidiada de su pelea de hace un momento. Él ya no le volvió a insistir, tan solo se dirigió a su cuarto, estaba agotado. No le quedaba de otra que esperar por ella.

No fue hasta una hora después cuando escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse revelando a su _amiga_, quien no pronunció palabra y que tenía cara de estar cansada y querer dormir, parecía que le estaba haciendo un favor quedándose. Pasaron pocos minutos antes que Ash decidiera hacer algo.

- Hey Mist - Escuchó un bufido salir de su boca para darse la vuelta y encontrar los ojos del moreno.

- Estaba pensando – Se detuvo para acercarla un poco más a él, acariciando su mejilla, sintiendo como se relajaba bajo su tacto – Si estamos haciendo esto de verdad... podríamos hacerlo todo el tiempo.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Estar juntos. En lugar de pretender que no lo estamos

- Pero…

- ¡Vamos Mist! Ya estoy cansado de fingir… si tu quisieras, todo podría ser perfecto - se sonrojó un poco al decirlo, pero estaba cansado del plan de ella… de evitar que los medios los persiguieran, sobre todo estaba harto de no tenerla como él quería… y estaba seguro que ella también.

Su pelirroja no atinó a decir nada por lo que prefirió dejar el tema, tal vez era una locura. Se separó de ella para darse la vuelta y dormir de una buena vez, pero una mano sobre su hombro lo evitó.

- Si quiero – fue todo lo que dijo antes de darle un pequeño beso que fue el inicio de muchos otros. Él era lo que ella quería y no quería desperdiciar más tiempo. Solo se vive una vez después de todo.

**Boys don't cry** – _The cure_

Tomaba un poco de mi bebida mientras seguía contando mi graciosa historia, las risas no paraban. La fiesta era un éxito, mis amigos sin duda estaban divirtiéndose. Había tantas personas en el gran salón que sin duda era imposible identificar a todas, aunque claro había una que distinguía entre la multitud. Una hermosa pelirroja luciendo un vestido azul. Solo mirarla desataba un infierno dentro de mí aunque pareciera lo contrario, porque ocultaba mi soledad entre fiestas, risas y alcohol.

De pronto notó que nuestras miradas se cruzaban y puedo ver en sus ojos ese amor que por mucho tiempo nos unió, pero ahora es más notorio su dolor, aquel que ocasioné con una mentira tras otra, con promesas rotas y el descuido de nuestra relación.

Quería decirle que la amaba, que la extrañaba y suplicaría su perdón pero todo era inútil, lo comprobaba a dedicarme una sonrisa melancólica para darse la vuelta y alejarse de mí. Entonces así seguiría escondiendo mis lágrimas entre risas, entre bromas porque después de todo, los hombres no lloran.

**Siento que** – _Jumbo_

Indescifrables. Eso era lo que sentía que eran la joven pelirroja y él.

Siempre habían sido su relación muy extraña desde aquella tarde que se encontraron la primera vez en el río. La química, las risas y roses inocentes poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en miradas cómplices que conllevaban un lenguaje que ningún otro podía entender.

Su separación fue abrupta, fue poco tiempo para comprender lo que acaba de pasar; sin embargo, así como fue de dolorosa, se volvieron a encontrar más grandes, ya adultos cada uno con éxitos en su vida.

Y renació aquella química de siempre que estuvo en un pequeño letargo. Fue así un día como cualquier otro que él la recibió en su hogar, escuchando canciones viejas. Fue cuando ella dio el primero paso, besándolo abruptamente, guiándolo al cuarto de en medio, cambiando esos roces inocentes por caricias, llegando al placer total.

Y así, al día siguiente ella actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, incluso parecía evasiva cosa que lo confundía. Porque él la quería, y anhelaba que lo quisiera. Pasaron varios encuentros iguales para que él finalmente lo entendiera y así en su último encuentro en su cama, entre sus sabanas, le dijo la frase que paralizó su corazón.

- Quiero que mañana sea igual que hoy.

**Sunday** – _The Cranberries_

Me sentía desconcertada.

Algo traías en mente, solo no esperé que fuera algo tan repentino cuando te vi afuera de mi gimnasio con maletas en mano, listo para partir a otro rumbo, donde yo no iría… donde me dejarías atrás.

Sabía que estos meses había sido un sueño, uno tan hermoso que esperaba que no tuviera final. Donde habíamos pasado momentos juntos como siempre anhelé, donde me decías que me amabas… que querías que yo estuviera contigo, que viajáramos juntos como antes. Donde yo no te respondía, donde ponía primero mi responsabilidad en mi gimnasio; donde por alguna razón nunca te dije que te amaba. Tan solo trataba de demostrártelo en caricias, en dulces besos y en todas las noches juntos.

Tus ojos se ven tristes, estaba segura que no querías irte, pero ya lo habías decidido partirías a una nueva región.

Quería detenerte… por un momento tomé tu mano haciendo más fuerte el dolor y tu... soltaste mi mano de manera agónica.

Quería decirte que te amaba… que te necesitaba, pero por alguna razón todo salió mal en aquel domingo cuando te vi por última vez.

**Whisper** – _Evanescence_

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas en el momento en que un agudo claxon sonó.

Sintió el impacto de lleno, tan fuerte que su grito se quedó atorado en su garganta. Todo era confuso, podía sentir el dolor en todo su cuerpo, sobretodo en la cabeza. Trataba de abrir los ojos, más no podía... Incluso respirar era doloroso.

Intentaba moverse, pero nada podía funcionar. Obscuridad y dolor era todo lo que podía percibir. Escuchaba sirenas a lo lejos, mientras trataba de escapar de aquella prisión a la que fue sometida. El sonido de las sirenas era cada vez más y más fuerte, proporcional al dolor en su ser.

¿Y si se rendía? Podía detener el sufrimiento si así deseaba, tan solo dejando de luchar; dejándose llevar por aquella obscuridad que la seducía, la invitaba a un mundo sin sufrimiento... donde su agonía terminaría.

No, no dejaría de pelear fue así que sacó la determinación para abrir sus ojos, en un intento desesperado de permanecer consciente. Ya no se sentía prisionera, podía sentir como movían su cuerpo a una posición más adecuada... Sujetos extraños le hablaban, de eso estaba segura más ninguna de sus palabras parecían tener sentido.

Su visión se nubló con lágrimas que salían sin intensión... siendo solo el reflejo de su estado. Estaba al borde de la muerte, lo sabía... percibía siluetas alrededor de ella... Invitándola, susurrándole que los acompañara, que su dolor acabaría si iba con ellos. De pronto sintió una sensación húmeda en su boca... ¿Sangre?

Podía detener todo; eso haría, abandonaría este mundo con la esperanza de uno nuevo donde jamás volvería experimentar dolor. No tenía miedo de lo que podía suceder, cerraría sus ojos aguamarina para siempre.

- Mist, no me dejes... Por favor, resiste.

Fue aquel susurro la única voz que podía darle fuerzas para seguir adelante. De esa persona que le daba sentido a su vida, que alegraba sus días y llenaba de amor sus noches. Lo había olvidado, pero su voz hizo que diera vuelcos su memoria.

- No cierres los ojos... Por favor, sigue luchando... No te vayas.

No se iría, no la haría... Lucharía hasta el último momento, porque así como tenía el control de acabar con su dolor; también tenía la decisión de seguir... de poder volver a encontrarse con aquellos ojos marrones que amaba.

- No me dejes, Mist... Te necesito.

Sintió un calor en alguna extremidad suya... ¿Su mano tal vez? No sabía con ciencia cierta, lo único de lo que estaba segura es que seguiría luchando mientras sintiera aquel calor y escuchara los susurros pidiendo que volviera.

**Inevitable** – _Shakira_

Septiembre había sido un mes particularmente lluvioso. El cielo dejaba caer la lluvia sin piedad. La pelirroja no dejaba de ver a través de su ventana, pues era lo único que le quedaba, ya que el tiempo no ayudaba a su mente, haciéndole recordar aquella etapa que no podía superar.

- ¿Que estará haciendo ahora? - se había preguntado eso mismo en una infinidad de ocasiones, ya que cierto entrenador no salía de su cabeza en un solo momento. Pensaba en lo que él pudiera estar haciendo, en que región estaría... estaría con alguien más, todos esos pensamientos no dejaban de rondar su mente, la estaban volviendo loca.

El frío de la noche así como el de su corazón, empezaba a causar estragos en ella. Pequeñas lágrimas se le asomaban en esa noche de domingo, recordando que días lluviosos como ese, ellos simplemente se la pasaban en su habitación viendo fútbol, sin importar que no le entendiera, tan solo disfrutaba tenerlo con ella.

¿Por qué todo lo tenía que hacer complicado? Ella fue la que terminó con él, pensando que era lo mejor para los dos.

En aquel adiós, donde él le dio un último beso sabiendo que no iba a volver... Donde quería decirle que no se fuera... donde no estaba consciente del error que acababa de cometer... se dio cuenta muy tarde. Aunque después tuvo la oportunidad de decírselo.

_- Fue bueno verte, Misty - fue lo único que atinó a decir Ash, ante la incómoda situación... Jamás pensó que se la encontraría en esa ciudad de miles que había._

_- Yo digo lo mismo... - pudo distinguir confusión en sus ojos al no saber cómo despedirse, por lo que tan solo se dio la vuelta._

_- Espera Ash... - tomó su mano y sintió de nuevo toda la ola de emociones que él le hacía sentir._

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Bueno... Quería decirte que... que... Siento lo que pasó... Acepto que me equivoqué. _

_- Ya no importa, Misty. ¿Era todo?_

_Y no tenía que ser una genio, todo lo que pudiera decir seria en vano él no iba a volver. Le dedicó una mirada triste asentando con la cabeza, indicándole que eso era todo._

Sabía el desastre andando que era sin él, que los días eran monótonos y aburridos, que extrañaba su estruendosa risa y sus tiernas caricias. No podía hacer otra cosa más que extrañarlo cuando cada parte de su departamento tenía un recuerdo, porque jamás se había entregado a alguien con tanto amor y porque sabía que ese sentimiento seria su condena ya que amarlo era inevitable.

* * *

.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado y ojala puedan comentarme con su opinión al respecto. Hace poco salió el tráiler de pokémon XY y la verdad me gusto mucho pero a pesar de eso siempre apoyaré al pokeshipping y se luchará por no dejarlo morir. (Aunque actualice cada mil años jaja)_

_Sumi, gracias por tu amistad y espero que te hayan gustado aunque estén un poco cortos pero que te dedico con mucho cariño. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Y ya encontraremos a Arceus, para hacerlo pagar por no cumplir su parte del trato :P_

_¡Nos vemos pronto!_


End file.
